


you're haunting me.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2019 [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, enjoy, this is like that scene in Neibolt house where he's dragged into the clown room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: "Richie..." a sinister whisper comes from behind him but when he turns, Eddie is there.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: fictober 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506824
Kudos: 28





	you're haunting me.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm catching up on fictober because October was very busy for me sooo enjoy.

The Neibolt house smells, frankly, of shit, dead bodies, and rot. It makes Richie's stomach curl like it does if you haven't eaten for a few days or like when you throw up on an empty stomach but he continues on. He keeps walking despite the missing poster, despite the stomach-ache, despite the <strike>death</strike> disappearance of Georgie Denbrough because Bill walks ahead of them. Bill is their leader and Richie would follow him absolutely anywhere. 

He doesn't know how Eddie falls to the end of the line but he does and from the crashing sounds he hears, Bill and he both assume that Eddie has fallen through the floor. His heart is in his throat but as he goes to catch up to at least see what's happened to Eddie but the door slams and Bill begins to throw himself at the door in order to get it to open up. 

"Richie..." a sinister whisper comes from behind him but when he turns, Eddie is there. Eddie, with his wide doe eyes and sprinkled freckles and a bright smile before he starts to try to drag Richie into another room. His lips are a tilted up smirk with his hazel eyes glinting with the hint of mischief he occasionally has. 

Richie allows himself to be pulled into an ensuite room as his chest is too light and Eddie is too close for him to refuse following him. 

_{ If he had foresight, he would have glanced to Bill, who had no reaction to Eddie's sudden appearance but hindsight is always 20/20. } _

Eddie slams him up against the wall before his lips press against his; Eddie's lips are soft on his, sweet but chapped in a way that is almost guaranteed in fourteen-year-old boys but Richie would not change anything for the world. He would die kissing Eddie if he could. 

Eddie kisses him, Richie's world spinning until his head starts to spin from lack of oxygen too. He pulls away, adrenaline coursing through his veins like heroin and he can't believe this is happening<strike> even though </strike>

He tries to crush his doubt down and instead, presses his forehead against Eddie's, giggling as he watches Eddie's face very carefully. He was certain he'd find something there; disgust, anger, confusion but Eddie's smile is just as wide as Richie's own. Lovingly, Richie places a hand on the back of Eddie's neck only to pull it away when something that feels like electricity courses up his hand, sending nerves on edge but when he lifts it away, he lifts it away for it to come back to his body sticky. He flinches away, pulling away a bit before asking, "Eds? Eds, what's...what's going on?" 

Eddie grins, his smile too large for his face and Richie is so distracted by that he fails to realize that the floor around Eddie - and Eddie alone - is sinking with tar-like ooze until Eddie chuckles and murmurs, "Wanna play truth or dare, Richie?" 

His mouth opens and closes a few times in shock until the lights flicker off. When they flicker back on, "Eddie" is gone and he is in a room full of clowns. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
